The Best Hands
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne has a vision which leaves her frightened of the future of the Crane family. But luckily, she finds comfort in the arms of a certain psychiatrist. One-shot.


Daphne awoke from her dream, feeling her heart race. She'd taken a short nap on the couch while Mr. Crane took Eddie out for a walk. As soon as she fell asleep, the dream began. But it was too vivid to be an ordinary dream.

Daphne knew that it was a vision. She stood on a grassy hill, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Then she caught sight of what appeared to be a headstone. She was in a cemetery. She leaned in to see the names on the stone. One read _HESTER CRANE Beloved wife and mother_. Then below, _MARTIN CRANE, Beloved husband and father. Detective, Seattle PD_. All at once, Daphne felt tears in her eyes. She gradually became aware that she wasn't alone. She turned, and sure enough, there stood Frasier and Niles, both looking as distraught as she'd ever seen them.

"Well, at least he's with Mom now," Frasier said, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Yes, thank God for that," Niles replied. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve like a child.

Suddenly, Daphne was frightened. These two men were obviously heartbroken. She knew it was her job to help them. But who would help _her_?

Daphne closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, hoping to clear her mind. "Mr. Crane is just fine," she whispered. She knew she and her elderly patient didn't always see eye to eye. But the truth was, she loved him as if he were her own father. The thought of him being gone was more than she could take.

Before she could even think of what to do, there was a knock at the door. Daphne hoped whoever was there wouldn't see how upset she was. With a sigh, she went and opened the door. Of course, there stood the younger Dr. Crane.

"Daphne." He smiled at the sight of her. But he could tell immediately that something was wrong. "Are you all right?"

She walked back toward the couch, motioning for him to follow. "I just had meself a nap here while your father is out. I had a dream, and I think it may be one of me visions."

Niles sat beside her and held her hand for a moment to comfort her. "Well, what did you see in the dream?"

Daphne smiled at him gratefully. "I was in a cemetery. It was your father's headstone. You and your brother were there. You both looked so sad. I know it sounds silly, but I think it may be some kind of sign."

"I know how strongly you believe in your powers, but I think you're worrying over nothing. Dad's perfectly healthy, and of course that's thanks to you."

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Daphne said, blushing.

"I'm serious, Daphne. If it weren't for you, Dad would spend all his time sitting here in his chair, watching the Seahawks try to make it to the World Series!"

Daphne smiled. "Well, it's me job to make sure he at least exercises. I know he's a bit stubborn, but he's no worse than me brothers!"

"You know, Dad's always been that way. When Mom was alive, she tried everything to get Dad to take better care of his health. Nothing worked. But now you're here. You're a godsend." Niles knew his last words didn't simply refer to her work with his father.

The mention of Dr. Crane's mother made Daphne remember her dream once more. "I wish I could've met your mother," she remarked.

"She would've liked you, I'm sure of it."

"You still miss her, don't you?"

Niles looked at his lap. "Yes," he said in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry," Daphne said. She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back to soothe him. "I know it hurts. But if it makes you feel any better, I bet she's awfully proud of you."

Now it was Niles' turn to blush. "Well, thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me." He felt his face growing warmer as Daphne continued to smile at him.

"Why, Dr. Crane, are you blushing?" Daphne couldn't resist asking. She found it adorable the way his cheeks were turning a faint shade of pink.

"I guess I'm just not very used to receiving compliments. Especially not from someone who means as much to me as you do."

"Oh, well, then, I'll have to do something about that." She squeezed his hand. "You mean a lot to me, too. I know I work for your father and your brother, but you're me friend."

"Yes, of course I'm your friend, Daphne. I care about you very much. In fact...I love you," he whispered.

It took Daphne a moment to understand what she'd heard. "What?"

"I said that I love you," Niles replied. His heart pounded.

"Oh, well, I love you, too," Daphne said. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Niles looked into her eyes when she drew back. "I don't think you understand, Daphne. I love you. Very much," he added. He couldn't resist touching her cheek.

Suddenly, Daphne felt as if she were falling. Her world seemed to have turned upside down. How could everything have changed in the course of one simple conversation?

The moment stayed frozen until the front door opened again. "Eddie and I are back," Martin announced. Then he saw his son sitting on the couch, apparently lost in Daphne's eyes. "Of course, if we're interrupting something, I'm sure we can always go back outside." He waited to see if anyone would even acknowledge his existence. "OK, then, I guess that's what we'll do. Come on, Eddie." Martin tugged on the leash, and he and his canine turned around, walking right back into the hallway.

When they were alone once more, Niles finally spoke. "Why didn't you say something to Dad?"

"I guess I'm still in shock," Daphne confessed. "I don't quite know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I just want you to know that I love you. I won't try to force you into a decision. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Suddenly, Daphne realized something. Her dream was a reminder of something else. Life offered no guarantees. All she really had for sure was the present. Before she could have a second thought, Daphne leaned forward and kissed him. The sensation of falling returned, but in an intoxicating way. It was as if something inside of her had come alive all at once. Eventually, the need for air forced the kiss to end. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Daphne said when she realized what she'd done.

Niles smiled. "You have no reason to be sorry. That was even more amazing than I ever dreamed! I hope you know that I would never hurt you. I just think that you deserve to be happy."

"I am happy...now. I was so afraid when I saw you and your brother in me dream. I knew you both were hurting, and I wanted to help you, but I wasn't sure who would be there for me."

"Daphne, I will always be there to take care of you in any way I can. No matter what. I promise you."

All of a sudden, Daphne didn't feel as if she were falling anymore. She had been caught, and from now on, she knew she would always be in the best hands possible: Niles'.

**The End**


End file.
